marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Supaidāman (TV series)
| Last Aired = March 14, 1979 | Season1_1 = 復讐の時は来たれり! 撃て鉄十字団!! The Time of Revenge Has Come! Beat Down Iron Cross Group!! | Season1_2 = 怪奇の世界! 宿命に生きる男 Mysterious World! The Man Who Follows His Fate | Season1_3 = 怪盗001vsくも男 Mysterious Thief 001 VS. Spider-Man | Season1_4 = 恐怖の半魚人! 奇蹟を呼ぶ銀の糸 The Terrifying Half Merman! The Miracle-Calling Silver Thread | Season1_5 = 激突マシンGP-7! 兄弟の誓い Crash Machine GP-7! The Oath Siblings | Season1_6 = 戦慄の実験室! 悪魔のモンスター教授 Shuddering Laboratory! Devilish Professor Monster | Season1_7 = 恐ろしきヒット曲! 歌って踊る殺人ロック Fearful Hit Tune! Song Dancing Murder Rock | Season1_8 = 世にも不思議な昔ばなし 呪いの猫塚 A Very Mysterious Folktale: The Cursed Cat Mound | Season1_9 = 動くアクセサリーは恋のカブト虫スパイ Motion Accessory is a Loveful Beetle Insect Spy | Season1_10 = 炎地獄にへび女の涙を見た To the Flaming Hell: See the Tears of the Snake Woman | Season1_11 = モンスター教授のウルトラ毒殺 Professor Monster's Ultra Poisoning | Season1_12 = 華麗なる殺人マシーンへの変身 Becoming Splendid: To the Murderous Machine of Transformation | Season1_13 = ドクロ団対悪魔の霊柩車 The Skull Group VS. The Devilish Hearse | Season1_14 = 父に捧げよ 戦えぬ勇者の歌を Giving Father! Fight to the Song of the Hero | Season1_15 = ぼくたちの命の約束 The Life of Our Arrangement | Season1_16 = 名犬よ 父のもとへ走れ Fine Dog! Run to the Under of Father | Season1_17 = プロレスラー サムソンの涙 Pro Wrestler Samson's Tears | Season1_18 = 母の胸に甦る少年 In the Mother's Chest: Resurrect the Young Boys | Season1_19 = まぼろしの少年 地図にない村 The Boy Phantom: To the Villageless Map | Season1_20 = 謎が謎を呼ぶ私の出生の秘密 Riddle: Calling the Riddle of My Secret Birth | Season1_21 = 大空に散る父の愛 Fall to the Great Skies: Father's Love | Season1_22 = 暗い運命に泣け 父と子 Shedding Tears to the Dark Fate: Father and Child | Season1_23 = 家なき子たちに愛の学園を To the Love Academy of the Homeless Children | Season1_24 = ゴキブリ少年大戦争 Cockroach Boy: Great War | Season1_25 = 秘宝と犬と複成人間 Treasure, Dog, and Double Grow Human | Season1_26 = 絶対ピンチのにせものヒーロー To the Absolute Crisis: The Imitation Hero | Season1_27 = さらば戦友 愛しのセパード Farewell War Buddy: Beloved German Shepherd | Season1_28 = 駅前横町の少年探偵団 The Front of the Alley: Boys' Detective Group | Season1_29 = 急げGP-7 時間よ止まれ Hurry, GP-7: Time of Stop Sign | Season1_30 = ガンバレ美人おまわりさん Good Luck, Beautiful Police Officer | Season1_31 = 明日なき子連れ刑事 There Is No Child-Taking Detective Tomorrow | Season1_32 = 甘くささやく妖女 Sweet Whispering Enchantress | Season1_33 = 男の子をイビる野性の凄い少女 The Boy Teases the Horrible Wild Girl | Season1_34 = びっくりカメラ殺人事件 Surprising Camera: Murderous Event | Season1_35 = 秘境アマゾンから来たミイラ美女 From the Unexplored Amazon: Here Comes the Mummified Beautiful Woman | Season1_36 = たまねぎ鉄仮面と少年探偵団 The Onion Silver Mask and the Boys' Detective Group | Season1_37 = 地獄からの密使 えん魔大王 From the Secret Messenger of Hell: Great King Enma | Season1_38 = ブリキの一番星と少年探偵団 The First Tin Plate Evening Star and the Boys' Detective Group | Season1_39 = 格闘技世界一大会 Sports World: One Great Meeting | Season1_40 = さらばゼロ戦の謎 Farewell Zero Battle Tricks | Season1_41 = 輝け熱血の勇者 The Hero's Shining Hot Blood | HistoryText = One afternoon, a young motorcycle racer named Takuya Yamashiro sees what he believes to be a UFO crash to Earth. In reality, what he sees is the Marveller, a warship carrying the final survivors from the planet Spider, who have crashed to Earth while fleeing from Professor Monster and his Iron Cross Army, a group planning to rule the universe. When Takuya's father Hiroshi, a space archaeologist, travels to the crash site to investigate the ship, Takuya follows him. But upon discovering the ship, Hiroshi is killed by the Iron Cross Army. Entering the ship, Takuya finds the last dying survivor of Spider. The man gives Takuya the Spider Bracelet, a device that, when activated, endows the wearer with the powers of a spider. The bracelet also allows the wearer to control the Marveller, including transforming it into a giant robot dubbed "Leopardon". Takuya takes the bracelet, and vows to use the new powers to defend the planet from the Iron Cross Army, as well as other threats, under the code name of Spider-Man. }} See also *Spider-Man on Tokupedia. *Japanese Spider-Man